czarnylokajfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Aru shitsuji no nichijō
ある執事の日常 (Aru shitsuji no nichijō) jest piosenką Sebastiana z pierwszej płyty, Black Butler II Character Song Vol. 01. Kanji ある執事の日常 お目覚めの熱い紅茶淹れたなら　パン焼いてオムレツ焼いて 使えない使用人にも焼きをいれましょう　焦げ目キツメ シャツを着せボタンしめリボン結んで靴下するり　仕上げに眼帯を これぞシェル．ファントムハイヴ卿　私の主人 こんなところに　寝癖が一束ぴょろりら　なんと頑固なのでしょう 寝癖は持ち主似るのか　全く言うことをきかない これはお仕置きせねばですね　霧吹きシュシュラシュッシュッシュー 水責め　こんなに濡れてもなお強情な曲線 どこぞの死神よりしつこい　ぴーっとのばしてふうふうふう そのままスッと櫛ひけば　光る……天使の輪 『ファントムハイヴ家の執事たるもの、 寝癖のひとつやふたつ真っ直ぐできずにどうします？』 すべては迅速解決　それこそが執事の日常 あるいは即刻瞬殺　そう悪魔の実情 『朝食の後は、帝王学の権威ユーグ教授がお見えになります。 午後からはダンスレッスンと、商談がざっと五件ほど…… よろしいですね、坊ちゃん？』 忙しくのたうちまわる主人　橫目に資料チェックチェック あやしい客人には　きわどいおもてなしします 夜の帳がおりたならば　バスタブ温度チェックちゃぶちゃぶふうふう どこから洗いましょう……いえ、ここは割愛 就寝の時間おやすみなさい　子守り歌をふんふんふん ああ眠れ坊ちゃん　屍じみて安らかに 怖い夢見たらお呼びを　イエスイエスマイロード やがてまた訪れる朝　目覚めの紅茶を淹れる 執事の日常 悪魔の実情 Romanji Aru shitsuji no nichijō O-mezame no atsui koucha ireta nara pan yaite omuretsu yaite tsukaenai shiyounin ni mo yaki o iremashou kogeme kitsume Shatsu o kise botan shime ribon musunde kutsushita sururi shiage ni gantai o kore zo Shieru Fantomuhaivu kyou watashi no shujin Konna tokoro ni neguse ga hitotaba pyororira nanto ganko na no deshou neguse wa mochinushi niru no ka mattaku iu koto o kikanai Kore wa oshioki seneba desu ne kirifuki shushura shusshusshu mizuzeme konna ni nurete mo nao goujou na kyokusen doko zo no shinigami yori shitsukoi piitto nobashite fuffuffu sono mama sutto kushi hikeba hikaru...tenshi no wa "Fantomuhaivu-ke no shitsuji taru mono, neguse no hitotsu ya futatsu massugu dekizu ni dou shimasu" Subete wa jinsoku kaiketsu sore koso ga shitsuji no nichijou aruiwa sokkoku shunsatsu sou akuma no jitsujou "choushoku no ato wa teiougaku no ken'i Yuugu-kyouju ga o-mie ni narimasu gogo kara wa dansu-ressun to shoudan ga zatto goken hodo yoroshii desu ne bocchan" Isogashiku notauchimawaru shujin yokome ni shiryou chekku chekku ayashii kyakujin ni wa kiwadoi omotenashi shimasu yoru no tobari ga orita naraba basutabu ondo chekku chabu chabu fuu fuu doko kara araimashou ...ie koko wa katsuai Shuushin no jikan oyasuminasai komoriuta o funfunfun aa nemure bocchan shikabane jimite yasuraka ni kowai yume mitara o-yobi o iesu iesu mai roodo de yagate mata otozureru asa mezame no koucha o ireru Shitsuji no nichijou Akuma no jitsujou Angielski The Daily Routine of a Certain Butler After I've made some black tea to help you wake up, I shall bake some bread and make some omelet. Those servants who are useless and can't do anything right, I shall grill some burn marks onto them as well, severely. I shall put a shirt on you, button it, tie a ribbon, help you put on your socks, and finish with your eye-patch. THIS, is my master Lord Ciel Phantomhive. How can this kind of spot have a bunch of disarranged bed hair! And what a stubborn bundle it is! Does bed hair act just like its master or something? It doesn't listen to what I say at all! I do think that some punishment is in order... a water sprayer, spray, spray, spray, spray! It's already so wet from my water torture, but it still retains its obstinate curves. It's more insistent than any death god, but I'll just stretch and straighten it a little bit, and then when I use a comb on it... Voila! A shiny angel's halo! "As the butler of the Phantomhive House, if I can't even straighten out some bed hair, what would I ever be able do?" I must take care of everything very swiftly; that's how I do my job every day. I also must carry out the assassinations instantly; yes, that's a demon's real state of affairs. "After breakfast you will meet Professor Hugues, who is very knowledgeable about how to be an emperor. In the afternoon, a dance lesson, a business negotiation... roughly five tasks. Is that all right, Young Master?" Master is so busy that he often writhes in pain, as he checks and checks the documents with sideways glances. If the guests look too suspicious, I shall make sure to give them some precarious treatment. When night's darkness has descended, I shall check the temperature of the bath water, splish-splash! Where would you like me to wash first? ...No, as much as it pains me, I'll have to say "no" to this spot. It's time for bed, so good night, as I hum for you a lullaby. Ah, sleep well, Young Master, sleep peacefully like a dead body. If you have a nightmare, please summon me immediately, and I shall answer with "Yes, yes, my Lord." When morning finally arrives, I shall make some more black tea to help you wake up. A butler's daily routine. A demon's real state of affairs. Kategoria:Muzyka